Spart
Spartan II 300 He is the youngest member, and also the worst mental state in the group, he once was part of another gaming group that dissolved, later being found by Road and Robert in Halo:CE. Appearance Spart has a brown hair that usually is covering his forehead, brown eyes and an almost imperceptible scar in his left eye. His casual clothes are an white t-shirt with green, black or blue sleeves, black pants with a belt and a boot, however, while at home he is often seen with a black Tank-top and blue shorts. He is taller than Robert but not as tall as Road, probably the same height as Renato or Cigaro, his height was never a problem as he had always a medium-tall stature, once at school a colleague tried to make him fall but was unable to do so because of height diferences. Even though he is the youngest member he doesn't seem to, as since the first voice contact his voice was always thick, making Road and Robert doubt of his real age, however efter a while it was confirmed that he was young. Personality He might be the shortest-tempered member, as he is often annoyed by Renato screams even tho he scream as fuck and Robert's bad jokes, but he's likely to let it go as he doesn't hold grudges easily. He's likely to absorb the personality of an character which he sees and identify himself with, for example, the sudden interest for Sniping in battlefield, or the obsession with the double Berettas in CS:GO, this causes him to change his liking and way of thought constantly, and causes some people to think he has double, or multiple personalities. Just like Cigaro, he has memory problems, and is likely to forget something important causing problems either for him or the group, he is often forgeting important chores and even things he'd like to do, even if it is important to him, however he hardly forgets a person. He has problems holding back some kinds of emotion, like anger, frustration, boredness and others. Despite of that he's never affected by sad stuff, like when his grandma passes out and he is unable to shed a tear, when questioned about it he'd say that he knew she had peace and lived a long life, and there was no reason to cry, this causes Robert to often call him stone-heart but Spart never retaliates for he knows it's truth, and many people might think he's rude for doing so. Abilities Spart has good gaming skills when it comes to shooting and racing games, but like Road he sucks at fighting games which causes him to not play or not enjoy fighting games, except for Smash Bros, He learnt from Road on how to Snipe, and his shooting skills are average, he might be the best Heli pilot while the group plays Battlefield. Spart also has drawing skills, diferently from Robert his draw is much more similar to mangá and anime designs, but he lacks patience to finish them and is rarelly uploading new works. Spart has Riding skill B+ which means he can operate any means of transportation except for legendary beings, he rides a motorcycle and for this reason considers Renato his riding mate, even if they never rode together. Trivia *Spart has an sister, unknown to the group. *Spart was once an scout. *He doesn't like american heroes such as superman, or batman. *Arthurian legends amaze Spart the most *He once took therapy sessions *Spart rides an Yamaha Fazer 150cc, formerly an Yamaha Xtz 125cc. *He always carry paper clips with him, there are four inside his wallet, and one at his belt, the reason for those clips are unknown.